


The Colors of the World

by Of_Titles_And_Names



Series: Malec Oneshots [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, COHF spoilers, F/M, Fluff, It's fluff I swear, M/M, Prompt Fic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Titles_And_Names/pseuds/Of_Titles_And_Names
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt allonsy.demigods kindly sent me:</p><p>Soulmates:<br/>The world is in black and white until the day your clock hits zero, the day you meet your soulmate.</p><p>Alec doesn't expect he'll meet his soulmate anytime soon. All of his friends have already found theirs; so where is his?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colors of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt allonsy.demigods sent me.
> 
> I was originally going to make this angsty, but I thought, why not make it fluff.

Alec grew up in a world full of black and white. 

112,046. 32. 8.  
When he was five, he asked why there were numbers on his wrist. He was told they counted down till he met his 'special someone'

69,182. 59. 36.  
When he was ten, he found out he was gay. Alec assumed his soulmate was not existent then.

00\. 49. 03.

Alec gasped when he saw his clock on his wrist.

"49 minutes," He whispered to himself, amazed. 

Jace had already found his soulmate when he met Clary. Isabelle found hers when she met Simon. Alec had asked what colors were like. She told him that she can't describe it, but they were wonderful. Alec glanced down at the numbers again, the numbers etched into his skin.

"Alec! Come on we're going to be late!" Isabelle yelled.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming," He yelled back, dismissing the numbers on his wrist.

Running out the door, he thought if tell should tell Isabelle. No, she would be worrying. Let her enjoy the party, he dismissed the thought. Alec didn't even know why they were going to the party. Isabelle had received the invitation, and she freaked out about it. Something about 'bane and parties'  
So Alec had been dragged along, forced to go. Clary came along too, to see If her memories could be fixed. Along with her mundane friend Simon.

They took a taxi to Brooklyn, and stopped at an apartment complex. Music could be heard from the sidewalks. Walking up the stairs, Alec looked at his clock again. 

3 minutes

They walked over to a door, which had the word Bane written over it. Isabelle pressed the buzzer. They waited, nothing happened. She pressed it again, this time, pushing it a bit harder. She was going to press it a third time when Alec stopped her, catching her wrist.

"Don't be rude," he said.

Isabelle's eyes widened,"Alec, your wrist."

Alec looked down at his wrist.

4 seconds.

The door flew open. 

A man stood in the door way, regarding them. Alec gasped.

Color.

Alec took a step back, blinking at the onslaught of colors. They were colors everywhere-he couldn't name them, but they were wonderful. It took Alec a few seconds to recover.

The man in the doorway was the first to speak,"Well, this is interesting."  
The man, his soulmate, held up his tan wrist, which read 00.00.00.  
Alec's clock read that too.

00.00.00

They were in Alicante.  
Alec was kissing Magnus in the middle of the square. People around him were whispering, most likely foul words of him.  
But Alec didn't care.

00.00.00

They were in the subway tunnel, the faint white glow of witchlight illuminating their faces.  
"Aku cintu kamu."  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means I love you. Not that it changes anything."  
The subways never seemed so black before.

00.00.00

Alec rushed to Magnus's side. He was slumped against the faint red wall, and he looked pale and breathy.  
"My Alec, you've been so sad, I didn't know,"

00.00.00

They sat atop the rooftop, the colors of the sunset painting the sky. Their hands were twined together, and a book lay next to Alec. 

"So, I'm your first?"

"You're my first everything."

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this prompt.  
> Feel free to send me prompt ideas on:  
> Instagram: Dm me on tumblr for itl  
> Tumblr: of-titles-and-names
> 
> Or, send me a prompt in the comments!
> 
> Please comment/review.


End file.
